onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Defchris/Archiv
Wiki-Start Congratz fuer +sysop. Hab viel spaB. (-: Ping mich falls du mehr brauchst. -- Nef (talk) 10:15, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Nett, oder? ^^ Ich übersetze: Glückwunsch zu deinen Sysop-Rechten. Hab viel Spaß. (-: Sag mir, falls du mehr brauchst. Translation by MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke, wird schon gehen. :) Jetzt werd' ich erst mal die URVen löschen. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:27, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Also, ich kann das weitergeben (erst heute Abend) willst du das zusammengeschrieen haben? Anders findet es Google besser. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:33, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ob zusammengeschrieben oder nicht, ist mir egal. Wenn's bei Google getrennt ein besseres Ranking erzielt ist es mir Recht. :) [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:35, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, ich geb das dann später weiter. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:42, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke. :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:43, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ging wie immer fix. Danke nochmal :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:47, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, man muss die Leute nur kennen ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:49, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ja das hilft immer. :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 18:22, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Request Hi, kannst du dir bitte diesen Request ansehen und mir sagen, ob das in die OnePiecePedia passt oder nicht? Danke. --Avatar 20:56, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, :schwer zu sagen ohne dass mir Simpel genau erklärt, was er vorhat. So wie ich das verstehe, möchte Simpel alles was das Spieloder die Spielereihe? sind mehrere Teile betrifft festhalten, das nach seinen Angaben und dem Artikel in der OpwikiIch kenne das Spiel nicht weiter. offenbar eine andere Handlung wiedergibt als im Manga und Anime dargestellt. Ein allgemeiner Artikel zum Spiel ist hier sicherlich gerne willkommen, aber eine komplette Wiedergabe am besten noch mit Komplettlösung, Spieletipps und Cheats + Erwähnung bei den ganzen Charakteren ist denke ich hier etwas zu viel des Guten. :Ich hatte vor dieses Wiki hier in eine ähnliche Richtung zu lenken wie die deutsche Memory Alpha: Manga und Animeserien und -filme sind die Basis, welche die Artikel prägen soll. Thematisch passt es sicherlich, aber vom Detailgrad IMHO nicht - das dürfte sich sicherlich ähnlich verhalten wie w:c:de.mario und w:c:de.papermario. Generell würde ich aber Simpel empfehlen auch die anderen Spiele der Reihe mit im Wiki und den Artikeln abzuhandeln, wenn mir die Anmerkung noch erlaubt ist. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 21:38, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Was mich nur definitiv stört ist, das geplante Layout der Startseite... Das sieht wieder nach OPwiki-Klau aus. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 21:46, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder-Caching Das liegt an der Umstellung vom Provider der Bilder von Amerika nach London. Spätestens Dienstag sollte alles normal weitelaufen, ich habe das Prblem in verschiedenen Wikis auch. PS: Netter Skin, soll das in der Community-Box gelb beleiben? Wenn nicht, ich weiß, wie das weg geht ;) MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 09:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Achso - okay, danke für die Auskunft. Wollt ihr bei Wikia nicht hierfür eine globale SiteNotice einrichten, wie bei der Wikipedia? :) :Äh, ja mit der Community-Box wollte ich noch schauen, gut dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich hab' hier einen Firefox 3 mit DOM Inspector-Addon - das müsste die Klasse community_details sein, oder? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ehm, Sitenotice nein, da es jedes Wiki selber braucht/nicht braucht, und 2. da hab ich leder keine Ahnung ^^ Also, andere fragen gerne, aber das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass Klassen in lokalen Common.css-Mediawiki stehen. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:50, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re Sperrne Oh, das tut mir leid, aber ich hab erstens leider franz drin, und seh die Gründe falsch, und danach hab ich nur Vandale gesehen, irgendwo. Sollte nicht mehr vorkommen. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:47, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Achso, ich hab mich nur gewundert. So: Don't Panic. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 13:57, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Hi, ich wollte gerne wissen wo du diese guten Bilder schießt könntest du mir das bitte verraten?--MisterDigi 10:16, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hole die mir (fast) direkt aus den Anime-RAWs (japanische Mitschnitte ohne Untertitel). Dazu benutze ich AviSynth für die neueren im MP4-Container und Virtualdub. Die Screencaps bearbeite ich dann noch einmal mit Gimp nach. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:52, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Manga-Liste Hallo, nun ich habe nachgeschaut bei Carlsen Comics und erfahren, dass nur die Namen bis zum Band 50 feststehen. Ich war wohl zu voreilig, als ich die Informationen aus dem anderem Wiki genommen habe. Dabei habe ich nicht darauf geachtet, ob es sich um offizielle Namen handelt. Ich bin mir natürlich bewusst, dass ich Dinge vom OPwiki nicht kopieren darf. Ich war mir einfach sicher, dass es offizielle Namen waren. Ich werde mal die Fehler korrigieren.--Lysop 12:42, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Eins kann ich dir schon mal sagen: Ich werde niemals etwas von dem anderen Wiki kopieren. Ich werde nur solche Sachen wie die Namen aus der Liste vom anderen Wiki entnehmen. Oder ich werde Texte umschreiben erweitern oder auch kürzen. Ich bin selber Team-Mitgled beim OPwiki und kann dort Artikel bearbeiten. Doch was soll ich da bearbeiten? Das OPwiki ist eigentlich schon mit Informationen überfüllt. Man kann da eigentlich nichts mehr machen. Deshlab war ich auf der Suche nach einem anderen Wiki und fand dieses hier. Zudem habe ich da noch eine Frage. Also was ich bemerkt habe, ist, dass dieses Wiki glaube ich sehr streng ist, wenn es um Bilder geht. Also damit meine ich die Berechtigung ein fremdes Bild bzw. Screenhots hier hochzuladen. Ich will jetzt wieder nichts falsches machen, deshalb frage ich, ob man hier auch Bilder vom Manga, also nicht komplette Seiten, hier hochladen darf. Ich wollte nämlich ein Bild von Hancock hochladen, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich das darf.--Lysop 13:06, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Naja hab jetzt nur ein Bild für eine Episode hochgeladen, dabei habe ich es wie bei den anderen Episoden Bildern gemacht.--Lysop 16:26, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi, darf man erfahren mit welchen Programm du das Logo und die Buchstaben erstellt hast? Jimbei 21:57, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist Inkscape. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 22:17, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Frage: Willst du in meinen Wiki mitmachen? Ich schreibe hier jetzt keinen Namen hin, ich brauche noch jemanden der was von der Synax versteht. Jimbei 00:09, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tschuldigung für die Abfuhr, aber ich habe leider mit dem Fairy-Tail-Wiki, dem Dragonball-Wiki und hier genug zu tun. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 01:15, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schwert Danke für die konstruktive Kritik! Ich freu mich immer, wenn mir jemand Tips gibt. Ich habe nur eine Frage: Was soll ich machen, wenn ich die Quellen nicht genau weiß, so wie bei diesem Artikel. Ich hab alles aus dem Kopf und die Übersetzungen aus dem OP wiki? Danke im Voraus, Mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 18:38, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, hoffentlich find ich was ich brauch. Aber ich denke, dass weitere Artikel viel bringen, desshalb schreibe noch mehr, mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 19:04, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Oh danke, wusste ich nicht. Darf man die scans von onemanga (zum Beispiel) einfach hier reinstellen? Krass! Tut mir leid, dann kann ich ja das Orginalbild hochladen, oder? ::Mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 18:46, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::PS: Wie ist das mit Grafiken, hab mir gerade die Richtlinien durchgelesen. Was für Grafiken sind gemeint, denn mit Vektor kenne ich mich aus!Mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 18:53, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Hi defchris, soll ich bei den Bildern aus Scanlations dann unter Bildzitat speichern?--Eremiten modus naruto 19:09, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ähm wo bekommst du denn Bilder des Animes her? Irgendeine Website?-Mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 19:40, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn es nicht geht, dann könntest du auf png ausweichen, das ist glaube ich ähnlich. Ich seh aber nochmal kurz nach. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:40, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Ich hab das Problem (wie du sehen kannst) als "Staff benötigt" markiert. Sollte also nicht untergehen. Ist übrigens klasse, dass du es in Deutsch und Englisch formuliert hast (wobei ich nur das Deutsche gelesen habe... ;) Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und Skype hast, kannst du mich auch gerne dort kontaktieren. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:47, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Gut, ich muss Skype für die Arbeit haben :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:52, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Lucci Bild Gibt es ein Bild von Lucci, ein Animebild, das schon hochgeladen ist. Pmb --Eremiten modus naruto 21:02, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wo guckst du Anime, ich kenne keine Site, die high Quality zeigt.--Eremiten modus naruto 21:02, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Quellen Hi Defchris, ich war jetzt eine Woche im Schulanfheim und wie ist das jetzt mit den Quellen? War das so, wie ich es gemacht habe, okay? Mfg--Eremiten modus naruto 21:01, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Interwiki Ehm... nun, ich versuche die mal bis zum 20.5 freizuschalten (bzw kann ich auch einfach bis übermorgen - evtl - alle von der de-Version freischalten, sonst muss man nämlich alle mit allen verlinken → 14*14 ... sonst halt 14*1). Tut mir wg. der Verzögerung leid... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:55, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, nimm dir ruhig Zeit. Eilt bei den meisten sowieso nicht, wenn ich das richtig sehe. ^_^; :Wichtig wäre im Grunde auch erst einmal nur der Link zur englischen Version. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:59, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal alle (für de) aktiviert, und die Hauptseite geändert, doch ich glaube, dass das nicht ganz so passt... musst evtl noch mal die fehlenden Teile ergänzen :-/ (en: = Seitenlink (nicht auf der Seite zu sehen, nur als Widget; en: als Link ist aber sichtbar, taucht wiederrum aber nicht im Widget auf. Also muss man es mehrfach anpassen... und abc nimmt er gar nicht an....) Ich hoffe es klappt irgendwie noch. Also du kannst alle Wikis aufs Deutsche verlinken, untereinander wird es noch Lücken geben... aber erstmal ist ja nur das Wiki hier wichtig :) Schönen Abend noch -- Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:52, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, die Technik. :) :::Danke jedenfalls schon mal für die Mühe. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 18:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC)